


Call Me Maybe

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Tony had had a fewwwww too many drinks and maybe he had been crushing on one perfect Steve Rogers a little too long and maybe he had slightly underestimated how sneaky Pepper was. So what happened next wasn't really his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

"Pepppppppppper." He only slightly slurs into the phone.

And it really wasn't his fault he had maybe had a few too many drinks. If it was anyone's fault it was stupid, spangled ass Steve Rogers. Ever since he'd invited the other Avengers to live in the tower (maybe invite was too kind of a word, they more or less showed up without permission and claimed rooms despite his slight protests) they'd grown closer as a team and maybe into something more resembling. 

Okay, more the kind of family that is mostly weird uncles and crazy grandmas who nearly killed each other on a daily basis, but it was still the best most of them had ever had.

But the worst part of having everyone live there, worse than Natasha sneaking up on him just to hear his yelp (which was not girly) or Hawkeye shooting at him whenever had the chance, was having to live with Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers, with his brilliant smile that seems to brighten the entire room and maybe even his entire day. Steve Rogers, whose mother hen act should be annoying, with his caring about his sleep schedule and eating habits, but instead is weirdly endearing. Steve Rogers, with those arms that look like they could rip a log in half, with his crazy hot Dorito body, with that ass that he tries not to constantly stare at (although Natasha has maybe caught him a handful of times).

And its something about he's a good person, more than a good person, the kind of person you want your kids to grow up to be, the kind who always takes time to talk to his fans, the kind of person to stops to help old ladies cross the street.

The kind of person who would never ever be with someone like Tony Stark.

So it really wasn't his fault that maybe he had been drinking a bit too much.

Although maybe it had been his fault that he had decided that of all people he should call to complain to about his stupid crush he chose Pepper.

"Pepppppppper." He whines again when he doesn't hear a response right away. "I had a problem. A big problem, monster, one even a genius like me can't figure out. The big, big problem is my big big crush on stupid Captain America. I'm sorry I mean Steeeeeeeve. Steve Rogers."

He still hears no response from the other end and hopes Pepper hasn't passed out or had a heart attack.

"Pepper, my lovely Pepper, what should I dooooo? He's just so stupidly hot and perfect and have you seen that ass? Honestly have you seen that ass? I could write sonnets about that ass, well not sonnets, but maybe an equation or something, the Steve Rogers ass equation-"

"T-Tony?" All of a sudden the voice cuts in. A voice that is decidedly male and most definitely not Pepper.

"Nguh?" Is all his brain can mutter before it comes back online. 

"Tony? Is that you?" The voice comes again through the speaker.

"...No..." He says as his brain tries rapidly to come up with an excuse, any excuse. Maybe he could mean another Steve Rogers? Or have been playing a prank on him the whole time.

"Tony." He hears with a sigh in his tone this time. "I know its you, Pepper asked me to answer her phone since she was on the phone with another client and since JARVIS had been updating her on your intoxication level."

"Those sneaky sons of bitches, I don't even know whose worse, at least JARVIS I can reprogram but I don't even think I could fire Pepper if I tried-"

"Tony, we need to talk. I'm coming to you." He said before ending the call.

Fuuuuuuuuck this was not a conversation he wanted to have now. Or ever. 

Unfortunately, what he had failed to realize that apparently Steve was in the tower because he was entering Tony's lab before he had managed to escape.

"Sup Cap?" He says, attempting for cocky and casual but accidentally choking on his words.

"Tony, was all that true?" Steve says, crossing his arms as he approaches him. 

He just stares at him, distracted by both how hot Steve looked in his white t-shirt and how he could possibly find a way out of this situation without completely destroying their friendship (which honestly would be worse than any embarrassment he would incur).

"Okay, I'll talk. I'm going to assume everything you said was true, since I know you thought you were talking to Pepper and you never have a filter with her, and also since I know you've been drinking, which is something you should really cut back on. So saying all that, this is what I'm feeling. I love you Tony Stark. I love you and your brilliance and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh and how you're adorably grumpy when you first wake up and stumble to your first cup of coffee. There are a million things that I love about you."

And the only words that come to mind, in barely a whisper "You shouldn't."

"Tony, what-"

"You shouldn't love someone like me. I'm damaged and broken and jaded. I drink too much and sleep too little and lash out at those around me. And somehow I always hurt the ones I love." He says, his voice growing quieter and quieter as he finally says all of those things he's been hiding for too long.

"Tony." Steve says in barely a whisper, crouching down to look Tony in the eye from where he's seated. "Tony, I don't know how you don't see how brilliant and caring and amazing you are. You let all of live here, you gave us a home, you made us a family. You have survived some of the worst things I could ever imagine, being captured and tortured and losing the ones you love the most. And somehow you came through all of that and still have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known, no matter how much you try to hide it from everyone. So I love you Tony Stark, and I'll remind you everyday of what an amazing man you are."

He can feel tears streaming down his face, both from his own confession and from Steve's.

"Can you... can you say it again?" He whispers, finally looking into Steve's eyes.

And he's rewarded with one of those amazing, heart warming smiles. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Steve Rogers." He whispers back, before feeling Steve's lips on his own, crashing into him like he's been having to hold back for so long and finally letting his heart open.

He feels Steve pull back smiling and feeling a smile on his face before he chuckles slightly.

"What?" He has to say, feeling himself smiling back.

"Pepper." Steve murmurs, reaching a hand up to stroke his face. "I thought she was going insane for making me answer her phone for her, she said I needed to just answer it and finally stop being so clueless."

He has to giggle at that slightly. Okay, maybe Pepper could keep her job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
